Catnip
by MeeshayleCanRawr
Summary: Amu was curious to see how he would react. AmuxIkuto one-shot.


Catnip

Summary: Amu was curious to see how he would react. AmuxIkuto one-shot.

-

If this were like any other night, then Hinamori Amu knew that her usual visitor would be here in only a couple minutes.

It was late at night, only about ten o'clock, but luckily for her, it was late enough for her Charas to be asleep, so they wouldn't disturb or ask questions about her plan. Taking a break from the homework, Amu stood up from her chair and quickly walked across the room to her drawer. Opening it swiftly, she dug through her clothes carefully before smiling in satisfaction as she found the item she needed.

Amu closed her drawer and walked to the center of her room and opened the bag carefully. The sweet mint smell escaped from its container and spilled into the room. Amu held the bag with one hand and with her other hand, put it inside the bag, and taking a pinch of the plant inside. Amu then began spreading it around the room, but mostly made sure to put most of it on her rug, bed sheets, covers and her pillows. Finally, when she only had a small amount left, Amu put the remaining parts of the plant on herself, making sure she smelled as minty as she could.

After her job was complete, she threw the bag into her trash can by her desk and climbed on top her bed, so she could rest for a few moments. She was tired, and lying in her room on a soft bed, made her feel like she could just fall asleep, but Amu knew she couldn't. He would just wake her up anyway.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a figure appeared outside her balcony doors. Any normal person would have been a little scared seeing a figure outside their window, but Amu just smiled as she watched Tsukiyomi Ikuto, open the glass door and walk into her room gracefully. He looked straight towards Amu and smiled, "Hello _Amu._"

Amu sat up and was about to respond to him until she noticed something about Ikuto. His face seemed almost, tensed yet relaxed at the same time, his eyes darted around the room. Amu pretended not to notice, "Ikuto, you're back again, where is Yoru?"

Ikuto looked almost unsure as he walked into the middle of the room, his eyes glazed and hungry, "He decided to stay behind this time, El and Il wanted to play with him for a while since Utau was busy." Ikuto answered her calmly. It was then when Ikuto's tail and ears popped out, his tail swinging back and forth lazily and his ears perked up. "Amu, do you smell something minty?" He asked her seriously.

Amu wanted to laugh, but she couldn't, not yet at least. "No I don't." She lied. "Ikuto are you feeling alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your tail and ears have popped out."

Ikuto blinked at her once before looking back at his tail and looking up at his ears. A small blush appeared on his stoic face as he let his ears fall and his tail curl between his legs. "I'm fine." He retorted.

Amu just put up a worried face, "Why don't you sit on my bed?" She asked as she moved to the side a bit and motioned for the boy to sit next to her. Ikuto looked as though he wanted too, yet as he tried to move towards the bed, he stopped dead. Amu gave him a confused look, "Ikuto?"

He turned from the bed without answering and walked to the middle of the floor, "I'll sit on the floor, or do you want me to try to go to fourth base with you already?" Ikuto purred out.

The pink-haired girl just blushed and crossed her arms, "I was just trying to be nice!" She huffed out as she continued to watch Ikuto. It was then she noticed that Ikuto would not stop petting her carpet. His hand rubbed the carpet up and down and he would pick at it as if there was something in it he wanted. "Ikuto."

"Hm?" He seemed in a daze, as if he didn't really hear him calling out his name. Rolling her eyes she just stood from the bed and kneeled down in front of the teenage boy, this wasn't what she was expecting at all.

Catnip was supposed to cause cats to go crazy, which is what she read in a report. They were supposed to be happy and giddy and act like cute little kittens. She thought that maybe Ikuto; the stoic perverted boy she knew would turn into a kitten like that right before her eyes. Maybe he just needed a whole ball of the stuff to get him started up. Or maybe Ikuto was just holding back his urges.

As she knelt in front of the boy she leaned forward, "Ikuto, are you alright?"

It was then, Ikuto's eyes found their way into Amu's. And those eyes looked _hungry_. She noticed then that Ikuto was leaning forward, his head trying to bury itself into her neck. "Ne, _Amu._"

Amu blushed at the tone of his voice, it was beginning to sound nice and comforting, "Y-Yes?"

Ikuto nuzzled his head into her neck and purred softly, making the girl's mind spin out of control, "Did you happen to spread some catnip around your room?"

"Eh." Amu replied back as Ikuto continued his nuzzling and purring. "N-No, why would you say that you dumb cat?" Amu retorted. She felt Ikuto smile against her neck.

It was then soft kisses and a tongue trailed across her neck slowly. Amu shivered in response, wanting to pull away, yet not doing so. "Don't lie _Amu._" Ikuto cautioned the girl, "I'm not as dumb as you take me for, I can smell it everywhere in this room, on your carpet, on your bed…" Ikuto stated as he lifted his head and putting his forehead against Amu's, while using a free hand to grab Amu's chin softly, forcing her to look into his eyes, "I can even smell it on you, my little strawberry."

The pink-haired girl flushed bright red and took a deep breath, "Fine, I did spread some catnip around my room, I read in an article that cats would get really affected by it, but watching you Ikuto, it seems like it didn't work." Amu said sadly. Ikuto flashed the pink-haired girl a sly grin.

"Amu, do you know what else happens to kittens when they are around catnip?" Ikuto asked carefully, not moving an inch from his spot. Amu just shook her head this time, realizing now how dangerously close his lips were to hers. Ikuto continued to give his devilish smile, "They get sexually aroused."

"Eh?" Amu replied surprised as Ikuto only continued to grin before pressing his lips upon Amu's. And even though Amu couldn't help but think how horrible it was that Ikuto was kissing her now or how terrible it was that now they were both lying on the ground, tangled in each other's arms and legs.

She couldn't help but also think how wonderful catnip could be.

-

Review?


End file.
